


Are You Staying?

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a silence, a comfortable one, and he lied there listening to the sound of your breathing that began to even out and the rain outside his apartment. Something was peaceful about blocking out the city, maybe it was just that he had you next to him to fill his senses instead of the loud noise of the city and the stench on his neighbor’s garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Staying?

“Matt, you home?” you shouted out into the ever dark apartment. You pulled you key out of the lock on Matt’s door. You flipped the light switches on as you walked through your best friend’s apartment, listening carefully for his response.

You heard the faint call of your name from his bedroom. He sounded tired or in pain, you weren’t sure of which because of the muffled call and maybe you were completely wrong about it.

You rushed to his room, anxious to see your best friend. You saw though the darkness of his bedroom his silhouette. Matt was sprawled out on his bed, tired and defeated from his last fight. He wanted to be held, to sleep peacefully for once.

He had barely even managed to get himself in sweatpants, let alone clean himself up from his night job.

* * *

 

“Wait, so this one is the g right?” you asked him. You led Matt’s hand over the braille letter you were confused over.

He smiled as you grabbed onto his hand and he wondered why he hadn’t taught you earlier. He listened to your heart speed up as he closed his hand around yours and looked up in your general direction.

“Yeah,” he said.

You looked down at his moving lips, blushing at your thoughts of him. You weren’t allowed to have those kinds of feelings for him, he was your best friend for god’s sake, you thought. A little too fast, you turned to face away from him and back down to one of his textbooks.

His smile almost disappeared from that point as he continued to lead your hand over his chemistry textbook, explaining the letters as he went and his tricks for feeling for them.

There was a silence as you let yourself read over a passage. “This still makes no sense to me.”

“You’ll get it eventually.”

“No I understand the braille I just have no idea what the fuck this guy is trying to tell us.”

“What was that out of your mouth?” your mom asked from the kitchen as she chopped up vegetables.

“Nothing.” you said automatically.

Your mother just looked at the pair of you with an unamused look and pointed the knife at you. “Don’t be cussing any more or I’ll wash your mouth out with soap.”

“Yes, ma’am.” You said under your breath.

Matt chuckled, giving away your position and you felt your mother’s stern glare on you.

“C’mon, let’s finish this upstairs.”

You grabbed his hand, even though you knew that he knew the layout of your house by heart seeing as he was over so often. Still it was more for yourself, to be close to him, to know that he was alright. He followed willingly, thoughts of you surrounding him and he was more than alright with that.

Opening the door to your room, you let him enter first. You watched him make his way to your bed with ease before carefully shutting the door.

“You staying the night?”

“Probably,” he said lying down across your bed, a content sigh leaving his lips. “Your bed is really comfy.”

“I know.”

He smiled as you lied next to him, head propped up on your hand, looking down at Matt. You looked at his eyes which you were so fond of. They might have been unsettling for anyone else that wasn’t close to him but you were always transfixed by his brown eyes. They sparkled when he laughed, which sounded strange as you thought about it, but it was true. His eyes were full of life even though they didn’t work.

He could hear your heart and breathing, he felt it against his skin which felt like fire to him. He raised a hand hesitantly and felt for your cheek. Instead of let him struggle on his own, you helped him guide it to his cheek and leaned in closer to him.

“Please kiss me.” he whispered, his heart thrumming faster than your own as he said the words.

In a moment of weakness and complete love for your best friend, you leaned down and planted your lips on his own. You felt his hand curl into your hair and his other hands coming up to rest on your neck, trying to pull you closer to him.

* * *

 

“Matty, what happened?” you asked, your voice full of worry. You pushed the hair covering his forehead back, feeling for a temperature. Your first assumption was him being sick, there wasn’t much else you could think of.

“I’m alright,” he groaned.

“You don’t look fine.”

“You can’t see me; the lights are off.”

“Ha ha, just tell me what’s wrong,” you pleaded as you began to help him get under the sheets. He moaned and moved away from your touch as you placed pressure on his chest, trying to get him to lie back down. “Matthew Michael Murdock. You tell me what’s wrong now.”

“I can’t.”

“I’m your best friend, Matt, you can tell me anything.”

He had thought about telling you so many times. He hated having to keep this from you and Foggy but he needed to protect the people closest to him. Matt let you pull the blankets over him and he could hear you kicking off your shoes and rustling off layers of your clothes. You crawled in next to him, placing your hand over his heart and facing down into his brown eyes.

You don’t really remember why you had only stayed friends after the kiss when you were in high school but you didn’t mind, you were still near him, still close and you wouldn’t sacrifice that for anything in the world. Yes, it hurt you deeply that it seemed he had moved on like the snap of your fingers but nothing would hurt more than him never wanting to talk to you again.

And in that moment you felt deja-vu. You could remember your first kiss you had in junior year with him, hearts thumping and hoping that your family wouldn’t walk through your door.

 _“Please kiss me,”_ he said. You remembered when he first said that and you could feel that same buzz run through your veins. And like it was on repeat, you leaned down to him, pressing both your body and lips together. You had both changed since then both physically and mentally. He was much harder and built like a rock while you had become soft and you hoped that he didn’t care about that.

His hand gripped your hip tightly, pulling you flush against him. You let out moans as he continued to move his lips over yours. You smiled against his lips and let your hands tangle in his hair, pulling and gripping it.

Pulling apart for a second, you saw his expression turn from one of happiness to confusion. “Did you not want to?”

“No,” you whispered. You kissed his cheek. “You need to tell me what happened Matt.”

“In the morning?”

“Fine.”

“Are you going to stay?”

“Yeah,” you moved your hair over your shoulder and lied next to him, your head on his shoulder and hand over his heart again.

There was a silence, a comfortable one, and he lied there listening to the sound of your breathing that began to even out and the rain outside his apartment. Something was peaceful about blocking out the city, maybe it was just that he had you next to him to fill his senses instead of the loud noise of the city and the stench on his neighbor’s garbage.

He liked this and he had missed this. He couldn’t remember the last time you had spent the night at his or him at yours. Matt grabbed a hold of the hand that covered his heart and held onto it like a safety blanket.

“I love you,” he said without thinking. You only let of a soft sound as you dreamed, oblivious to your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
